Superhydrophobic (SH) surfaces exhibit strong water repellency (in some examples, through creation of a water contact angle greater than 160 degrees) and very little friction between the water and the SH surface. The super hydrophobicity is also sometimes referred to as the “lotus effect” named after the superhydrophobic leaves of the lotus plant. The SH function may be achieved by texturing a substrate followed by functionalization with hydrophobic methyl or trifluoromethyl groups. Water in contact with a SH surface effectively rests on a composite solid/gas interface because the surface creates an interface so that it is energetically unfavorable for the water to penetrate the surface. The texture enhances the contact angle between the water and SH surface, and also dramatically reduces the liquid/solid friction.